It is common to organize information in a categorization scheme known as a “taxonomy”. Taxonomies ordinarily are hierarchal constructs of categories as nodes. Information is assigned to a node of the taxonomy based on the content of the information. For example www.yahoo.com organizes documents of various domains in a taxonomy to allow users to search and browse the information by category. taxonomies are somewhat arbitrary in that each may use a different set of categories and may organize those categories in various ways. It is often desirable to “align” two or more taxonomies to create a single browsable document collection. When attempting to align document taxonomies, there are frequently “isolated nodes”, i.e. categories of documents in one taxonomy seeming to have no correlate in the other taxonomies. An example is in the Archery category on Yahoo (www.yahoo.com), the sub-category of “Kyudo” (traditional Japanese archery). Unfortunately, at the time of testing, there was no equivalent to this category on DMOZ (Open Directory Project) or About.com. Previously, in order to map such taxonomies to one another, it was necessary to manually edit the taxonomies. Manual editing is cumbersome and not pragmatic on a large scale.